Wish You Were Here
by hunt0rbehunted
Summary: Well this is my first story so here it goes. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Phineas discovers his long dormant feelings, but what does that mean? Where's Phineas? I do not own anything about this story. All credit goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.
1. Start of a Long Day

It was another beautiful sunny day in Danville and two young inventors were determined to make the most of it. The clock struck 8 o'clock a.m. and right on cue Perry let out his signature chatter that woke both Phineas and Ferb. "Oh good morning Perry!" Exclaimed a happy Phineas. Ferb's reaction was a bit different; instead of saying good morning to both Phineas and Perry, he moaned grumpily and pulled the sheets over his head. Phineas rushed over to Ferb and yelled, "Get out of bed you knucklehead! We have so much to do today!" But Ferb just turned underneath the covers. Phineas was right, they had a lot to do today because today was a very special day. It was Phineas' 16th birthday. He was the second youngest of his group of friends surprisingly. The only person younger than him was Django and his birthday was in three weeks. Phineas ran to the window to see how beautiful out it was. And boy was it beautiful. It was the perfect weather for a birthday. After admiring the beautiful weather, Phineas looked down to see the whole gang. Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, and the Fireside Girls, but more importantly he saw Isabella. And he didn't just see Isabella: he gazed at Isabella. He couldn't help himself. He's been doing this for the past week now; whenever she was around him he would just stare at her and usually be snapped awake by either Ferb or Isabella. He also started getting these odd feelings in his stomach as if he was really nervous. Phineas panicked, but he didn't know why. He just did.

~In the Backyard~

"Ok, so when Phineas comes outside to start the day we immediately grab him and blindfold him and take him to the park," Isabella was going over the plan for what they were doing for Phineas' birthday. "Then we'll-"

"Does it ever feel like you're being watched?" Buford interrupted.

Everyone was slighty puzzled by his random question but not Ferb. Ferb thought about it for a second and then looked up to his and Phineas' window. It was empty. Ferb then finally replied, "Yes and I know who WAS watching us..."

~Phineas and Ferb's room~

"How awesome of them Perry! They're planning a surprise for me!" Phineas exclaimed.

Perry just chattered in his normal tone, but it seems like Phineas can somehow understand the seemingly similar chatters. Phineas translated the chatter to "Yes that's awesome and it seems like Isabella is planning everything." Hearing Isabella's name, even if he did translate it himself, reminded him of his odd feelings. So what better place to learn about odd feelings than the internet. Phineas ran over to the computer and quickly pulled up his search engine. He typed in his strange feelings and why he was having them and got several promising answers to his question. One stated that he was in love and that these feelings were the feelings of being in love. He laughed as he ALMOST certainly knew that this couldn't be possible. He checked the next answer and it also said that he was in love. He was flabbergasted. He couldn't speak.

Could he be in love with his best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro? How long has he been in love with her? Since last week? Last month? Maybe even for a year and it just hit him now. Could it have been since he met her? So many questions just started racking his brain. He got hit by a headache from all the questions that he asked himself. Then a whole new set of questions started to arise to him. Does she love him? Does she even remotely like him like that? Phineas started to sweat and blush a bit. He walked over to the window to catch a glimpse of what everyone was doing. He caught a glimpse of Isabella looking up at him and giving him a great big smile. Everyone else had just walked out of the backyard. Isabella then walked into the house. Phineas knew she was coming to his room.

Isabella knocked on the door, "Phineas, it's Isabella, can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure!" Answered Phineas.

"Good morning birthday boy!" Isabella ran up to Phineas and gave him a huge hug. Phineas started to blush as he hugged back.

"Thanks Isabella! So whatcha doin'?

"I just wanted to be one of the first people to wish you a happy birthday! I can see Ferb is still asleep." Isabella was a very good liar when she had to be. She didn't enjoy lying and only had to when she was surprising someone.

Phineas knew that Isabella was lying because she kicked her left foot out a bit to the right. It was her only tell that she was lying. But Phineas played along anyway. "Yeah it's odd of Ferb to sleep in. And thank you Isabella! It really means a lot to me!" They both blushed when Phineas said this.

"Well we're wasting a beautiful day right now! So get out of your pajamas and get into the backyard and let's make this a great day!" Isabella said as she started backing out of the room.

"Ok! I'll be right out!" But Phineas had something a little different planned...


	2. Revelations

~Phineas and Ferb's room~

"Well Ferb, my brother, it seems like Isabella has something planned for me, or should I say Ferb the robot!" Phineas lifted Ferb's blanket to reveal a robot that looks just like Ferb. "Oh Ferb and his robots... Hey Ferb the robot, can I call you Ferbot? It'll make this a lot easier for me."

"Yes you can call me Ferbot," Ferbot responded in a robotic voice.

"So can you keep a secret between just you and me?"

"I can keep a secret between me, you, and my master Ferb."

"Well a bit of rewiring should do it then..." Phineas muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..." Phineas said with a slightly devious smile on his face.

"Why do you have wire cutter and a screwdriver? Phineas? Phineas?!" Phineas had grabbed Ferbot and started to unscrew the control panel. He rewired the robot and closed him back up.

"So Ferbot can you a keep a secret between you and me?" Phineas asked.

"Yes I can," responded Ferbot.

"Good because you need to keep this a secret." Phineas than began to spill his guts...

~In the Backyard~

Isabella, the real Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, and the fireside girls were all waiting outside the house. Isabella was in the backyard sitting underneath the tree waiting for Phineas while everyone else was waiting outside the fence ready to put the plan in action. Isabella was a little worried though. It's been ten minutes since she came outside and Phineas still hasn't come out. "Phineas! Phineas! Come outside!" Isabella yelled, yet no response. She walked over to the gate and told Ferb that she was going to check on him. Ferb insisted that he joined her. They walked in through the back door and went straight up to the bedroom. They walked into the room and found the Ferbot, but there was no Phineas to be found. "Hey Ferb! Check out your Ferbot!" Isabella exclaimed. Ferb came over and checked out the control panel. He knew Phineas rewired it. Isabella yelled out the window for everyone to come up to Phineas and Ferb's room. They all rushed up immediately. "So Ferb, what did Phineas do to the robot?" Isabella asked.

"He changed the memory circuits around so that we can't find out what he said," Ferb responded quickly.

"So can you not reverse it?" Baljeet questioned.

"Baljeet didn't you see him just do it?" Django asked.

"What? Ferb didn't do anything."

"You didn't see him moving his hands? He already reversed it!"

"That's impossible! I was looking at him the entire time!" Baljeet screamed. Ferb hit a switch and the Ferbot started playing back what Phineas started talking about. "This is impossible!" Baljeet screamed.

"Baljeet shut it!" Isabella yelled. The recording started to play back.

"Ok Ferbot, so I'm going to get right into it. I started to get these weird feelings when I'm around Isabella or if I just look at her. I usually start gazing at her and I zone out. I have no idea why! It's just been happening! I mean nothing has been different to me or at least I don't think it's been different. These feelings and moments of staring at her started happening about two weeks ago. And nothing brought them up; just during the morning one summer day Isabella came into the backyard and BOOM! It just kinda hit me like a gorilla on a unicycle. I finally decided to look up what's causing this and I was shocked by the results. All the results that I found say that I'm in love with the girl I'm staring at! But how is that possible?! Isabella is my best friend! We've known each other for 13 years! But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I mean I've done so many projects just for Isabella. We've traveled the world together! We've done so much together and I never noticed her crush on me! Yes, Phineas the Oblivious now knows about the crush that Isabella had or has on me. And by the way I don't appreciate the name Phineas the Oblivious, I hear that in school a lot! I mean I hope it's still 'has' because really thinking about it now, I think I may like her back. But maybe just not even like her, but maybe something more. Something much more. But what do I do now? Do I just go and face her about it? What do I say? Isabella, I'm in love with you. After the way I've neglected to notice her crush on me, I'd be amazed if she still likes me. What if things have changed and she doesn't like me anymore? Our friendship could be ruined! What if by some miracle she went out with me and it didn't work? Our friendship would be ruined! I don't know, I really don't. I need to think about this. So Ferb, I know you're gonna fix the Ferbot so well I guess I finally said what's been bugging me. And by the time you hear this I'll be gone. I've left to go think so goodbye for now. Tell Isabella that I'm sorry."

The room was silent. All eyes were on Isabella who was in complete shock. She couldn't form words even though she was telling herself to say something. But she was able to form two words.

"Find him"


	3. Progress

~Where ever Phineas is~

"Well, it seems like I'm gonna be gone for a while so I should I pick up some extra supplies." Phineas said as he walked into a hardware store. He picked up some extra tools and put them into his larger-on-the-inside bag. He had everything he needed to keep himself occupied and survive. He headed off to the rocket him and Ferb built two years ago. Oddly enough, it was in storage and this was odd because since him and Ferb started building their inventions they've always disappeared. But Phineas was happy to have it. He set up the rocket in a large clearing outside the storage building. He hopped in the rocket and punched in the coordinates of exactly where he wanted to go. The island where the gang was stranded on during the trip around the world. He knew it was the perfect place.

~Phineas and Ferb's room~

"But, Isabella, where do we start?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know, but I know we will find Phineas whether he wants us to or not." Isabella stated in a determined voice. "Ferb, can you check the inventory on all the inventions and see if any are missing?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and then started scanning through on his computer.

"Girls, start calling up everyone Phineas knows and try to find out if anyone saw him earlier today."

"Aye-aye Captain!" The girls responded enthusiastically to their leader.

"What about us?" Asked Baljeet concerning him, Buford, and Django.

"I want you guys to help out the Fireside Girls with the girls," Isabella responded, "hey where's Irving?"

~Irving's House~

"Oh Phineas how could you run away from me like this?! What am I suppose to do now?!" Shouted a hysterically crying Irving.

~Phineas and Ferb's room~

Isabella walked over to the window, unaware that everyone was watching her, "Phineas, come back to me," she whispered as she looked out the window: wondering where he could be. This was supposed to be a great day for Phineas and now he's off lost somewhere in the world, Isabella thought to herself. But then something popped into her head; what if he isn't on this planet?

"Hey what if Phineas left the planet! I mean you guys have left the Earth countless times; he could've-"

"Sorry Chief there were no rockets that left the Earth according to NASA," Gretchen interrupted.

"None of our outer-space rockets have been taken either. Sorry Isabella," Ferb apologetically said.

Isabella looked so dissapointed. Ferb noticed and went over to Isabella. He sat next to her on Phineas' bed and rubbed her back. "No outer-space rocket was taken, but one our in-atmosphere rockets isn't in our inventory, which means we have a red-headed birthday boy to find!" Ferb exclaimed with his nonchalant British smirk. Isabella's face immediately brightened up and gave Ferb a big hug and jumped up.

"Chief! I just got word that two fisherman had seen a low flying rocket heading East over the Atlantic Ocean!" Adyson yelled excitedly. Isabella walked over to the window again, smiling she whispered, "Ready or not here I come."


End file.
